


Святая Святых

by Anonymous



Series: ибо прах ты и в прах возвратишься [1]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Angst, Billy Kaplan as a brand-new Sorcerer Supreme, Carol Danvers is totally dead here, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Teddy Altman as a brand-new Captain Marvel, n years later
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Я - плохой супергерой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Святая Святых

Разница между Уильямом Капланом, Верховным Магом, и Билли - в одном шаге, отделяющем Святая Святых от маленькой квартирки в Бруклине.  
Его сил хватает ровно на то, чтобы затянуть невидимыми нитями распоротые плечи. Он даже не меняет одежду, и тяжёлый атласный плащ волочится за ним следом кровавыми лохмотьями.  
Билли смертельно устал. Он держится прямо, пока за его спиной не схлёстываются пахнущие озоном двери портала, а потом тяжело выдыхает и валится на одно колено.

Несколько секунд в воздухе потрескивают синеватые остаточные разряды. Билли приваливается спиной к стене, чтобы через секунду со злым шипением отдёрнуться в сторону. Болеть больше нечему, края раны плотно стянуло заклинанием, поверх осталась только корочка запёкшейся крови, но Билли хочется думать, что его плечи болят, потому что боль - это очень по-человечески.  
На мгновение он проваливается в полудрёму, но сквозь сети темноты к нему тянутся когтистые лапы, и Билли рефлексом бьёт по твари магией. Тварь шипит, отступает в сторону и превращается в Тедди. Когтей нет и не было - к Билли тянулись узкие и бледные человеческие пальцы.

\- Эй, - начинает он. Билли вздрагивает всем телом.  
\- Прости, - бормочет он, не замечая, что слова его звучат отработанно и монотонно, будто формула заклинания. - Прости, я не хотел, прости, я...  
Тедди встряхивает его за предплечья, и Билли, моргнув, переводит на него взгляд.  
В глубине синих радужек Тедди плещется зелень. Он больше не принимает свой истинный облик, когда нервничает, но даже глаз достаточно, чтобы Билли вспомнил о когтях, которые одним ударом могут выдернуть из клетки рёбер его сердце.  
\- Я просто хочу, чтобы всё стало хорошо, - очень чётко говорит Билли, разглядывая белёсые ресницы Тедди. - Чтобы всё стало хорошо. Чтобы всё...  
Тедди не зажимает ему рот, но закрывает ладонями уши, чтобы Билли не слышал сам себя.

*  
Прошло десять лет, но Тедди так и не научился держаться с Капитаном Америкой на равных.  
Кри быстро взрослеют, скруллы медленно стареют, а Тедди замер где-то между. Он давно перестал считать себя человеком, этот ярлык для него теперь - нечто вроде гражданства, но в глубине души он, наверное, остался Альтманом навсегда.  
Они со Стивом Роджерсом примерно одного роста, Капитан Америка и Капитан Марвел, но Тедди при каждой встрече пересиливает инстинктивное желание уменьшиться на пару дюймов.  
\- Кто-то должен быть Верховным Магом, - говорит Тедди, вкладывая в эту фразу всю свою уверенность.  
Стив даже не спорит.  
\- Кто-то с крепкой психикой, - отвечает он. - Сильный.  
\- Билли сильный, - мгновенно реагирует Тедди.  
Повисает пауза. Пауза длится почти минуту, прежде чем Стив продолжает:  
\- Я понимаю твоё желание защитить того, кого ты любишь...  
"Нет, не понимаешь, - мысленно возражает Тедди. - Потому что для тебя долг превыше всего. Ты пустил бы половину команды под нож ради страны. Я так не могу. Я..."  
\- Он справится, - повторяет Тедди. Глаза Стива светлые почти до прозрачности. Он словно умеет читать мысли.  
"... я - плохой супергерой".

*  
Они могли бы спросить совета у Стивена Стрэнджа, но он пропал несколько месяцев назад, могли бы спросить совета у Ванды, но её нет уже почти пять лет. Наверное, её убили свои же, чтобы предотвратить очередной конец света, и теперь Билли снится, что у его постели стоит Эрик Леншерр с гигантским тесаком в руках.

По внутренней стороне век пробегают красные пятна. Билли открывает глаза, и секундой спустя Тедди прижимает его к себе, утыкаясь лбом ему в затылок.  
\- Я для них - бомба замедленного действия, - почти неслышно говорит Билли. Громко и не нужно - у Тедди очень острый слух. - Неясно, когда меня разорвёт. Они боятся, что я сделаю то же, что сделала моя мать. Они хотят меня контролировать и не хотят, чтобы я был сам по себе.  
Они мне не доверяют.  
Есть ещё одна вещь, которая куда важнее вопросов доверия, но Билли стыдно говорить такое шейпшифтеру, который меняет облик по десять раз на день.  
Он думает, что сходит с ума, потому что в нём одновременно живут шестнадцатилетний испуганный подросток и молодой хладнокровный маг, стоящий заслонкой между человечеством и тенями из других миров.  
\- Я - плохой супергерой, - шепчет Билли, и хватка Тедди становится чуть крепче. - Я не хочу исчезать. Я хочу быть одним из, а не единственным в своём роде.  
\- Ты не исчезнешь, пока есть я, - хрипло отвечает Тедди.  
Плечи Билли начинают трястись, и он сам не знает, от смеха или от слёз.

*  
Во сне у Билли подёргиваются пальцы и шевелятся губы, и Тедди это зрелище завораживает.  
На второй месяц Билли начал спать спокойнее. Тедди возвращается домой поздно, потому что он теперь - полноценный член Мстителей, он - Капитан Марвел и принц Доррек Восьмой, и некоторые проблемы способен решить только он один. Особенно если эти проблемы касаются очередной попытки скруллов атаковать Землю. 

Тедди слабо разбирается в магии, несмотря на то что практически полных десять лет прожил бок о бок с магом. Он никогда не считал Билли слабее себя, но теперь неожиданно задумывается о том, что, возможно, их силы несопоставимы. Не в его пользу.  
Эта мысль возбуждает его и пугает одновременно. 

Билли переворачивается на спину и слегка хмурится. Одеяло сползает, открывая линию ключиц.  
\- Эй, - улыбается он.  
Его улыбка в последнее время изменилась, стала шире, но злее, и не касается глаз.  
\- Эй, - отзывается Тедди.

*  
Святая Святых буквально клокочет магией. Билли впитывает её, и она действует на него как наркотик.  
Невидимые сети раскинулись над всем Нью-Йорком и дальше, охватив штат, страну, полушарие. Билли не спал и не возвращался домой уже несколько дней. Ему, в действительности, и не нужно спать: место, на котором стоит Святая Святых, сакрально, и оно питает его своей энергией. Ему не нужно никуда идти - он видит всё, чего когда-либо касалась его магия. 

Три месяца назад он впервые примерил плащ Верховного Мага, и тогда тяжёлые одежды показались ему нелепыми и неудобными, но сейчас они сидят на нём как влитые: атлас перетекает в бархат, бархат - в бледную кожу обнажённых рук. Билли на голову ниже Стивена Стрэнджа, но трёх месяцев хватило с лихвой, чтобы понять: ни рост, ни вес, ни количество мышц не имеют значения, когда ты одним словом можешь сравнять с землёй город.  
Потусторонние твари, почуявшие исчезновение Стрэнджа и скопом рванувшиеся в мир сквозь щели в реальности, уже начали его бояться. Натиск ослаб, и Билли перестал паниковать.  
Он - хозяин этого места, и в его власти не пускать сюда непрошеных гостей. 

Билли закрывает глаза, ни на мгновенье не прекращая плести паутину заклинаний.


End file.
